Smash Comics Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * D-4, a Russian spy * Axel, a Russian spy * a detachment of Russian soldiers Other Characters: * Mr. Carrel the US Commissioner of Finnish Aid * Tommy Carrel Locations: * * , * the Russo-Finnish border * vicinity of Murmansk, Items: * Vehicles: * a steam-engine-powered, 3-wooden-car passenger train | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = George Brenner | Penciler2_1 = George Brenner | Inker2_1 = George Brenner | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Art Gordon | Penciler3_1 = Art Gordon | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man | Synopsis2 = Newspaper headlines announce that the U.S. and Canada have drawn up a secret arms trade alliance. And a radio broadcast announces that a U.S. agent is “speeding the secret arms pact papers to the War Department in Washington.” This intel is acted on by the Darmanian spy, Herr Getzer, who already knows which road this agent will take, and sends out two tough spies (Herman and Fritz) to bring back those plans and that agent, alive. The same broadcast is noted by Hugh Hazzard, America’s #1 crime buster, who also figures out that the U.S. courier will be coming down Taft Highway; it’s the shortest route. Hugh uses his teleradio to pick up a long distance picture of the agent’s car. The teleradio is able to do this because the teleradio has a super-sepericonoscope, enabling Hugh to see and hear what is going on. A smaller, faster car forces the G-man’s car off the highway and two gunmen confront him on foot; one gets punched in the head while the other one konks out the agent, with a wooden-looking stick. Hazzard observes all this, clambers into his super robot, and flies away to the rescue. Bozo quickly spots the spy gang’s car, but they don’t spot him, so he follows them rather than attacking right away. The spies drive to a dismal old house in the country, and march the G-man inside. Bozo quietly lands and walks up to the house, finds iron bars across the windows, and yanks them out, not all that quietly. The Iron Man invades the spy hideout and bullets are useless against him. He knocks out one of them, then he interrupts Getzer’s interrogation session with the captured agent, and frees him, then knocks out two more spies, then flies off in pursuit of the fleeing Getzer and his remaining spies. He overtakes them at an airfield, where Getzer is running across the field after a biplane that is taking off. Bozo catches Getzer and questions him, while snapping a treetrunk in half to show he means business, and doing more strong-robot stunts with a really big rock. Getzer spills his guts. The pilot who just took off has the papers, and by now is halfway across the Atlantic. Bozo knocks Getzer unconscious then flies off in pursuit of the biplane. He catches it, and cows the pilot into handing over the papers. Getzer and his gang all end up under arrest. The next day’s papers announce this, plus “G-Man Claims He Was Aided by a Talking Iron Man … and Proves His Story!” | StoryTitle3 = Invisible Justice | Synopsis3 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Herr Getzer * Herman and Fritz * other spies Other Characters: * Agent Locations: * Taft Highway Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sanchez Other Characters: * Professor Clark Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Wayne Reid" was a pseudonym used by George Brenner. * ** In the Quality Universe, the Axis Powers included: Aryania, Austria, Barbaria, Bothnia, Bulgaria, Croatia, [[wikipedia:Smash Comics Vol 1 10#Synopsis for .22Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man.22|'Darmania']], Dunland, Germany, Govania, Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania, Kampfland, Latavia, Nordicha, North Germany, Romania, Tokoya, Tuvania, and others. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #10 entire issue online }}